ang ponta
by efay
Summary: Bakit nga ba mahilig si echizen sa ponta? ... Bakit? Aba malay ko! Kung kayo nagtataka pati ang mga teammates ni ryoma nagtataka narin! Ano bang meron sa ponta? Hulaan ninyo kung anong mangyayari sa ating mga bida!
1. unang diskusyon

**note:** dahil sa ipinagbabawal pala ang pagsulat (pero sa kasong ito.. pagtype) ng pa-script... eh... binago ko ang aking likha... at ito ay ayon narin sa payo ng isang kababayan ko.. (naks naman!) si Razgriz89 thanks pare sa advice!  
hehehe...

---- well sana magustuhan niyo...

**Hindi pag-angkin (Disclaimer):** hindi akin ang prince of tennis! at hindi ko naman yon inaangkin!

**Kapitulo 1: **Unang diskusyon

Isang araw nakita ni Eiji si Ryoma. Nilapitan niya ito upang magtanong.

"Hoy bunsoy!" Ang wika ni Eiji.

Lumingon si Ryoma "Bakit Kikumaru-senpai?"

Ngumiti si Eiji sabay sabing "Anong ginagawa mo dyan?"

Tinitigan ni Ryoma si Eiji ng hello-obvious-ba? na titig "Bumibili ng ponta" ang sinabi niya.

Napanganga ang senpai "Ha? ponta nanaman? Di ka ba nagsasawa?" ang nasabi ni Eiji.

"Oo, hindi" ang tugon ni Ryoma sabay lagok sa ponta.

Kumunot ang noo ni Eiji sa sagot ni Ryoma. '_umoo tapos hindi... ang labo!'_ "Ano ba talaga?"

Humigop muna bago sumagot.. "Oo, hindi ako nagsasawa" ang sabi ni Ryoma.

Lalong kumunot ang noo ni Eiji habang nilalapitan niya si Ryoma.."Kahit araw-araw kang umiinom niyan di ka nagsasawa?" '_di kaya mapurga ka ng ponta?'_

"Oo" Ang simpleng sagot ng first year regular.

"Eh bakit?" ang urirat ni Eiji.

Natigilan si Ryoma... '_ano bang paki-alam mo_?' "Um...kasi masarap."

Nagdulot ng isang malaking ngiti sa mukha ni Eiji ang sinabi ni Ryoma... "Talaga! Sige nga tikman ko!" Ang sinabi niya habang tinatangka niyang kunin ang ponta sa kamay ni Ryoma.

Nang makita ni Ryoma ang papalapit na kamay ni Eiji agad niyang nilayo ang kanyang ponta..."Ayoko nga!"

"Sige na bunsoy!" Ang ingit ni Eiji habang patuloy parin ang pag-abot sa ponta ni Ryoma.

Upang hindi maabot ng kanyang senpai, nilipat ni Ryoma ang ponta mula sa kanang kamay papunta sa kabila... "Ayoko senpai! Akin 'to! Bumili ka ng sa'yo!" Gawin daw bang racketa ang ponta.

Pero sadyang makulit si Eiji (alam kong hindi na nakapagtataka) "Patikim lang eh... sige na!" at pilit parin niyang inaabot ang ponta.

Lingid sa kaalaman ng dalawa, may mga mata palang nag mamasid sa kanila.

Lumapit ito---- si Momo

Napansin ni Momo na hindi namalayan ng dalawa ang kanyang pagdating.

"ehem"

Pero deadma parin ang dalawa kayat nagsalita na sya."Eiji-senpai, Echizen anong pinag-aawayan niyo?"

"Yung ponta!" ang sabay na sagot nina Eiji at Ryoma.

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Momo."Para inumin lang eh pinag-aawayan niyo na! Ano bang meron dyan? juice lang naman yan ah!"

Agad na sumagot si Eiji."Eh kaya nga eh... kaya gusto kong ma-inom 'to kasi na-ko-curius ako.. kasi naman lagi 'tong iniinom ni bunsoy!diba? gusto ko lang malaman kung anong lasa.."

"ahh"

Napatingin si Ryoma kay Eiji "Ayoko nga senpai! Bitiwan mo na yang ponta ko!"

"Oo nga ano, bakit nga ba ang hilig mo sa ponta! Lagi ka nga bumibili niyan tuwing uuwi tayo." Ang pa-inosenteng tugon ni Momo sa eksplanasyon ni Eiji.

"Oo tama! Lagi lagi kitang nakikitang umiinom nito!" tumango ng isang matinding tango si Eiji.

Ngunit wa-epek kay Ryoma ang pinagsasabi ng dalawa. "Bitawan mo na nga senpai! Akin 'to eh!"

"Alin ang sayo Ryoma?"

Ayan... ni-bago ko na!  
pls review po! Thanks and God Bless!


	2. sumingit ang nanay

**Note:** Magandang umaga/tanghali/hapon/gabi sa iyo/sainyo!!!Eto ang ikalawang kapitulo ng Ang Ponta sana magustuhan niyo!!! Pakibasa at paki-review!! Thank yu!!

**Kapitulo 2:** Sumingit ang nanay

"Alin ang sa'yo Ryoma?..." Biglang tumigil ang tatlo sa pagtatlo.

"Ang sabi ko anong sa'yo Ryoma?"Inulit ni Oishi ang kanyang tanong.

"Oishi! Tulungan mo naman ako! Ayaw bigay sakin ni bunsoy yung ponta!" Sinagot ni Eiji ang tanong ni Oishi.

Tiningnan ni Oishi si Ryoma ng ikaw-pala-ang-may-kasalanan na tingin."Bakit ayaw mong bigay sa senpai mo yang ponta Ryoma?" Tinanong niya si Ryoma na parang isang nanay na humihingi ng paliwanag sa kanyang anak...at since si Oishi naman yan ok lang na tawagin syang nanay.

"Bakit ko naman bibigay Oishi-senpai? Eh AKIN 'to" Emphasizing the akin ang sagot ni Ryoma...'_Adik ka ba?'_ Sumimangot si Echizen.

"Ganun ba!" Lumipat ang tingin ni Oishi kay Eiji. "Eiji ibalik mo na kay Ryoma yan! Di pala sa'yo yan eh" Para talagang nanay.

"Akala ko ba partner kita! Bakit kumakampi ka kay bunsoy! An daya mo naman Oishi eh! Gusto ko lang naman tikman 'to ayaw lang ni bunsoy! Madamot siya Oishi! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" At ngumawa na nga si Eiji.

Eto talaga oh..."hindi ko kinakampihan si Ryoma, Eiji! Wala akong kinakampihan. Gusto ko lang malaman kung ano ang totoo. Ikaw naman Ryoma bakit ayaw mong ipatikim yang ponta mo sa senpai mo? Matuto kang sumunod sa nakakatanda dahil yun ang tamang asal." Bumaling ulit ng tingin sa dalawa si Oishi para malamang...

"Senpai, akin na..!" Ang sabi ni Ryoma sabay hila sa ponta.

"Patikim na kasi!" Ang sabi ni Eiji.

"Ako man patikim!" Pati si Momo umeekstra.

...hindi sila nakikinig.

"Ah.. Ryoma, Eiji? Nakikinig ba kayo?" Ang naitanong ni Oishi, habang pilit na itinatago ang kanyang kahihiyan.

"Ryoma!" ang sigaw ni Eiji.

"Senpai!" ang sagot ni Ryoma.

"AKIN NA YAN!" ang sabay na sigaw ng dalawa... Na patuloy paring pinag-aagawan ang kawawang ponta.

Walang nagawa si Oishi kundi ang bumuntong hininga. '_Hindi ko na alam kung ano ang dapat gawin.'_ Nag-aalala na tuloy si Oishi na baka magkaron na ng gulo. Kaya't sinubukan niyang pigilin ulit ang dalawa.

"Tigilan niyo na nga yan! Baka magkasakitan pa kayo!"

"Hoy! Oishi tulungan mo ko nyaaa!"

"Eiji-senpai ibalik mo na kasi sakin yung ponta ko! Ba't hindi ka na lang kasi bumili ng iyo!"

"Wala na ko pera eh, nilibre ko kasi yang si Momo! An takaw! Naubos ang pera ko sa kanya!" lalong lumakas ang sigaw ni Eiji ng maalalang inubos ni Momo ang pera niya.

"Gutom pa nga ako senpai eh!"Ang kapal ng muka at tyan ni Momo no?

"Ano?! Katakaw mo talaga nyaaaaaahhhhh!" Ang patuloy na ngawa ni Eiji!

"Sinong matakaw?..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**efay:** An takaw ni Momo!!

**Momo:** Sinong matakaw ha? Ako? Hindi ahhh

*Burp*

**efay:** hindi nga ano?...

**Momo:** ehehehe..oh so please review po!


	3. Mga Kurokuro

**Note:** Sana magustuhan niyo chapter 3 na po! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** hindi akin ang prince of tennis..(hindi ko rin inaangkin!!) Hindi rin akin ang mga nabanggit na inumin at pandikit!!

**Kapitulo 3:** Mga Kuro-kuro

"Sinong matakaw?" Malamig ang tinig na narinig (naks rhyme yun ah!!) nina Oishi, Eiji, Echizen at ng matakaw este ni Momo.

"Siguro si Momo ang tinutukoy ni Eiji, Fuji." ang sabi ni Taka na pawis na pawis at mukang pagod na pagod.

"Siguro may ginawa nanaman si Momo kaya't naungkat ang katakawan nya... Ano kaya iyon?" Binaling ng tennis genius ang kanyang tingin kay Eiji na..

"Bunsoy!! Bitawan mo na kasi! Patikim na dali!!"

"Senpai naman! Wag ka ngang mang-agaw!"

...nakikipag-away parin kay Ryoma.

Sorry Fuji fans kung pinahiya ko sya!Paminsan minsan lang naman 'to eh!! Hehehe!  
(*evil laugh*)

"Inubos kasi ni Momo yung pera ni Eiji sa pagkain nya... Kaya ayun..." to the rescue si mommy Oishi sa genius!!

"Ah.." Stay cool parin si Fuji kahit napahiya na siya.(tek ang gwapo parin!)

"Kaya tumataba yang si senpai Momo eh!! Kain ng kain.. Meron na siya nito oh!!" Piniga ni Ryoma ang bil-bil ni Momo.

"Aray ko! Ikaw talaga Echizen!" Ang sigaw ni Momo sabay kutos kay Ryoma.

"Totoo naman eh!!Wag ka na mag-deny!!" ang giit ng ating bida, syempre still holding his precious ponta.

Tinangkang dekwatin ni Eji ang Ponta ngunit naka-mighty bond na ang ponta sa kamay ni Ryoma.

"Sayang!!"

"Akala mo senpai ah!!" ani Ryoma.

"Teka...ano ba kasi..." Lumapit si Taka sa dalawang regulars na ngayon ay fighting over a ponta ang drama! "...ponta?"

"Oo, at kanina pa nila pinag-aawayan yan." Ang sabi ng mommy este ni Oishi with matching worried look on his face.

"At bakit naman nila pinag-aawayan??" Ang usisa ni Fuji.

"Kasi gustong malaman ni Eiji-senpai kung ano ang lasa, at kung bakit hook na hook si Echizen sa juice na yan..ako nga rin curius!" Ang paliwanag ng nagmamarunong na matakaw este ni Momo. (**Momo:** ikaw knina ka pa ah!! **efay:** peace man! Ehehehe)

"Curius.. Asus... Gusto mo lang uminom eh!!" ang asar ni Taka. (Humirit din ang sushi chef)

"Ahh... Well... Hehe kasama na rin yun heheh!!"

"Pero ngayung nasabi mo yan... Oo nga... Laging umiinom ng ponta yang si Echizen bakit nga kaya?" ang tanong ni Taka-san. "Ano sa palagay mo Momo?"

"Baka... kasi...uhhhmmmm... dahil sa masarap yun...??" ang pinagisipang sagot ng Dunk smasher ng Seigaku.

"pwede... Pero yun sanang medyo may sense namang dahilan...ikaw Oishi?" ang tahasang tugon ni Taka.

"Teka anong ibig mong sabihin dun Taka??!!" Ang slightly pissed na sagot ni Momo!

"A hehe ala naman!..oh ano Oishi?"

"Ako... Sa palagay ko...dahil sa refreshing ang ponta... Kaya pagkatapos ng practice eh umiinom siya.. Para ma-refresh sya..."

"Eh... Bakit laging ponta?? Pwede namang coke, pepsi, red horse (**efay:**hoy bawal sa bata yun!** Taka:** ay sorry! **efay:**napaghahalata ka tuloy...**Taka:**Oy! Hindi ah! **efay:**wuuuuhhhh!!) Bakit ponta lagi?...kaw Fuji what do you think??"

"baka naman... Dahil may contents ang ponta na nakakapagpalakas... Or something...I'm not sure...naka-inom na ko niyan... Masarap siya in fairness! Pero hindi ko napansin yung mga nakasulat na contents nito" ang paliwanag ng genius.

Napalingon si Echizen sa sinabing iyon ng kanyang senpai.

"Bakit bunsoy? Tama ba si Fuji??" ang urirat ni Eiji.

"Andiyan pala kayo... Fuji-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai, Taka-san, Echizen at Momoshiro!"

**efay:** yay! Ngayon lang ako nakapag-update!!Sorry po ah!! Exam namin bukas!! Wahhhh!!!

**Fuji: **talaga? Good luck ah!!

**efay:** ahhh Fuji!! Salamat!! (ang gwapo mo talaga!!) *Faints*

**Fuji:** efay! efay! Ok ka lang?? Well magiging ok sya kung magrereview kayo!! *Smiles*


	4. lalong gumulo

**Note:** Ikaapat na kapitulo na po! Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** hindi akin ang prince of tennis..(hindi ko rin naman inaangkin!!)

**Kapitulo 4:**Lalong gumulo

"Andiyan pala kayo... Fuji-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai, Taka-san, Echizen at Momoshiro!" Ang sigaw ni bibura."Kanina ko pa kayo hinahanap."

"Huh? At bakit mo naman kami hinahanap ha? bibura?" Mukang gusto rin ng kaaway ni Momo, hinahamon nanaman si Kaidoh.(**efay:** matakaw na war freak!..*evil laugh*)

"At bakit mo ko sinisigawan? Ha? Momoshiro? Gusto mo ba ng away?"At gaya ng inaasahan sinugod na nga po ni Kaidoh si Momo at royal rumble nanaman ang dalawa.

"Hoy!.. tama na yan."Pinaghiwalay ni Oishi ang dalawa na face to face and breath to breath na. "Wag na kayong dumagdag pa sa gulo." Todo effort nanaman sa pangaawat ang nagiisang patient peace maker ng grupo na si mommy Oishi.

"Fssshhh!" Yan kasing si Momoshiro, akala mo kung sino kung makasigaw!"

"Abat!..Sino kaya satin ang malakas ang boses? Nahanap mo na nga kami, para ka paring nananawagan sa lakas ng boses mo!"

"fsssshhhh!"

"At Bakit mo nga ba kami hinahanap, Kaido?" Nakiepal ang genius.

"Oo nga, may kaylangan ka ba samin ha Kaido?" Nagsecond the motion si Taka.

"Fsh!, antagal niyo kasing bumalik kanina pa tapos ang break at magsisimula na ulit ang practice, kaya nagpaalam muna ko kay Senpai Inui na hahanapin ko kayo." Ang tugo ni Bibura sa ating Genius at Sushi Chef. (Akalain mong hindi nandeadma si Kaido!..hehe)

"Naghahanap ka lang kasi ng kadamay sa Penal-tea ni Senpai Inui! Kaya dali dali mo kaming hinanap bago pa magsimula ang practice!" Nagcounter attact agad si Momo!

"Abat!Anong akala mo sakin ha?...duwag?..gusto mo ba ng away Momoshiro!..fssshhh!" Naglalabasan na ang mga galit na veins ni Kaido sa noo!..(tsk tsk kaya nagkakawrinkles e!..**Kaido:**pumapatol ako sa babae!..**efay:**Pero kahit ganon..gwapong gwapo parin ang ating bidang si Kaido!)

Sumogod na si Momo palapit kay Kaido."Hindi kita uurungan Bibura!Bring it on!" Pa-english english pa ang loko!

At muli face to face, eyes to eyes, nose to nose at breath to breath nanaman ang dalawang kumag!

"Wala kang panama sakin Momoshiro!"

"Anong sabi mo Bibura!"

"Eto nanaman po sila!" Napahawak na lang sa noo si mama Oishi."Nagaaway na nga sina Ryoma at Eiji...

"Ryoma!.Bitaw na kasi! nyaaaah!" Nangungulit parin si Eiji.

"Ikaw kaya ang bumitaw Senpai!. A-KIN kaya 'to!" '_ang kulit kulit mo naman!'_ And nagsmirk nanaman si Ryoma.

...tapos dumagdag pa tong sina Momo at Kaido..haay! naku naman!" Kawawang Oishi, ang hirap talagang maging ina ng mga sutil na Seigaku players.

"Andun na ba si Captain, ha Kaido?" Another question from our favorite genius.

"Umalis nga pala kanina si Captain para kausapin si Sensei Ryuzaki tungkol sa susunod nating laban no?" Muling umeeksena si Taka.

"Ang kapal talaga ng mukha mo Momoshiro!"

"Hoy kayong dalawa!..Tama na yan!.." Wala namang ibang matyagang aawat eh..kaya si mama Oishi na lang ulit.

"Sino kayang mas makapal ang mukha satin!..tingnan mo nga yan..dinudungisan mo ang napakaganda kong uniform!" Hindi talaga papatalo ang mga matatakaw!

Napansin ni Taka na hindi sinagot ni Kaido ang oh-so-gwapo-and-oh-so-cool na si Fuji kaya.. "Siguro nakabalik na yon, Fuji, kanina pa siya umalis diba?" siya na ang sumagot para naman hindi na mapahiya si Genius.(**efay:** ehem ehem.. si Taka!.. may lihim!.. **Taka:** Hoy! baka gusto mong i-BURNING kita jan! **efay:** Sino nagbigay ng raketa kay Taka!!)

"Siguro nga" Tsk..cool as ever parin si Fuji! "Bumalik na tayo, baka maparusahan pa tayo niyan...Gusto niyo ba ng 50 laps around the court and a very refreshing Penal-tea after?" At lumabas na po ang hazel eyes ni Syusuke Fuji! (**efay:** Hala ka Fuji!..hinimatay ang kalahati ng audience sa mga mata mo! **Fuji:** Exage ka naman!)

"Nyaaahhh!, ayoko nga non!...parang gusto lumabas ng bituka ko pag umiinom ako nung juice ni Inui e!" Napakalakas talaga ngumawa ni Eiji!, daig pa si mojari!

"Kakaiba talaga yung mga ginagawang Juice ni Senpai Inui!...san lupalop kaya niya kinukuha yung mga ingredients niya noh?" ani Momoshiro.

"Kanina nga pag-alis ko may kakaiba siyang dinagdag dun sa juice niya. Di ko masyadong nakita, pero parang kulay itim na mahaba na ewan..kahit ako kinikilabutan pag naalala ko." ani naman ni Kaido.

Aba, akalain mong nagcomment ang dalawang mokong.. Himala ba itu?

"It really gives me the creeps!.. nung first time kong uminom nun!..ilang araw akong labas pasok sa banyo!..grabe!" Tindi ng experience ni Sushi Chef!

"Akina nga yan Ryoma!..parang bumabalik sa dila ko yung lasa nung juice ni Inui dahil sa kwento ni Taka!!..nyaaaahhh!.." Biglang hinila ni Eiji ang Ponta kay Ryoma.

"Senpai!!" Nak ng Ponta yan.. parang ginlue sa kamay ni Ryoma yung Ponta! Di parin maagaw ni Eiji!

"mmm..Ayos lang naman yung lasa nung juice ahh? Okay lang siya para sakin.." Anong klaseng dila kaya meron tong si Fuji?

"Anong klase bang dila meron ka Fuji?" Halatang halata sa mukha ni Taka ang pandidiri!

"Basta out-of-this-world talaga yung Penal-tea na yun!..kakilakilabot yung lasa!..nagtataka nga ako kung bakit buhay pa tayo pagkatapos uminom nun"  
Hanep magcomment tong si Momoshiro tahasan talaga, walang preno, not knowing na..

"Pampalakas ng resistensya ang Penal-tea..lalo na yung Deluxe juice.. Momo..At ngayon, may dadagdag nanaman sa koleksyon ko, ang Super Deluxe Penal-tea Juice!..gusto mo bang ikaw ang unang makatikim ha Momo??" Nakakakilabot na boses galing sa nakakakilabot na nilalang dala ang nakakakilabot niyang lason.. este juice.(**nakakakilabot na nilalang:** Gusto ko ang pagiging 90 percent accurate ng statement mong yan.. at dahil dyan..bibigyan kita ng Super Deluxe Penal-tea Juice!.. **efay:** NO! THANK YOU NA LANG!..HINDI AKO MAHILIG SA JUICE!)

**Efay:** Sa wakas! Sorry for the long wait!..Ngaun lang kasi ako nagkatime!..hehe

**Kaido:** fsshhhh! tamad!

**Efay:** Hoy! Bibura!.. wag mo nga ako ma-fssshhh fsssshhh jan!

**Kaido:** fssshhhh!!

**Efay:** Hay naku!...pasaway! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANKS!


	5. Ang sabi ng data

**Note:**Pasensya na kayo kung ngayon lang nasundan ang kalokohan kong ito ah. Sobrang naging busy lang po kasi ng inyong lingkod kaya natagalan. Sorry for the long wait. Hindi ko rin po mai-papangako na ganun kaganda tong chapter na 'to pero please naman po pakibasa niyo parin! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:**Di akin ang Prince of Tennis! At di ko naman yun inaangkin eh.. kung sa'yo man un.. edi sa'yo na! Wag ka mang-away! Nang-aano ka eh.

**Kapitulo 5:**Sabi ng data

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hindi ko na kailangan pang i-elaborate kung sino nanaman itong umeentradang seigaku member na ito. 99.9 percent ang probability na kilala niyo na kung sino siya. Duh!

"Senpai..Inui..! hehe" Parang pusang hindi mapatae si Momo. Ikaw ba naman ang alukin ng lason... I mean ng penal-tea. "Hindi... hindi... ayoko senpai busog ako... heh heh."

"Duwag!" Nang-aasar nanaman si Kaido. Talaga nga naman oh.

"Anong sabi mo bibura!?" Ayun naggigirian na naman sila. Daig pa mga tandang na nagsasabong.

"Inui." Ang sabi ni papa Fuji. "Anung ginagawa mo dito?"

"Naghahanap kasi ako ng ingredient na idadagdag sa aking Super Deluxe Penal-tea Juice" Ang sambit ng nakakakilabot na nilalang.*shivers* "Para kasing may kulang pa." At ipinagmamalaking ipinakita niya ang isang pitsel na may parang malapot na likido na may buo buong substance na ewan sa loob.

Natigilan ang lahat.

Bumukas ang mata ni Fuji.

Ilang fangirls ang hinimatay.

Nag-drop ang jaw ni Taka.

Tumaas lahat ng balahibo ni Oishi.

Kinilabutan si bibura (**Kaido: **Anong bibura?!) este si Kaido pala.

Muntikang masuka si Momo.

Lumaki ang mata ni Eiji.

Pinagpawisan si Ryoma.

"KULANG PA YAN?!!!" Ang sabay sabay na tugon ng mga Seigaku players.

"Oo."

Akala mong nakakita ng T.V. na lumalabas si sadako kung magreact ang nasabing mga players.

"Base kasi sa kulay..." Dark green na may black na lumulutang lutang.

"...sa amoy..." Amoy atsarang hinaluan ng ampalayang binilender.

Sabay lagok ng isang higop. Mga ilang segundo ring nagkulay lavender ang data man habang tumitirik ang mata.

At nakalabas na po ng tuluyan si sadako at kasalukuyang palapit sa mga tennis players.

"...at sa lasa..." Wika ni Inui ng bumalik ang kanyang ulirat. Tanong niyo na lang kay Inui kung anong lasa dahil hindi ko talaga lubos maisip kung anung lasa ng mga juice niya!

"Akala ko hihimatayin siya." Ang bulong ni Taka.

"Kung ako siguro uminom nun... kanina ko pa sinuka lahat ng kinain ko!"

"...kulang pa talaga." Iiling- iling si Inui. Disappointed ever ang drama ng lolo mo!

"At ano pa kaya ang pwede niyang idagdag dun? Parang ayoko ata isipin!" Nag-aalala na naman si Oishi.

"At ano sa tingin mo ang kulang sa Super Deluxe Penal-tea mo, Inui?" Urirat ng gwapong gwapo na ngayon ay muling nakapikit na si papa Fuji.

"Bakit kailangan mo pang dagdagan 'yan? Ngayon pa lang nakakatakot na yung itsura... at malamang pati yung lasa niyan nakakatakot... edi lalo na pag dinagdagan mo pa yan ng kung anu mang idadagdag mo! Nyaaahhh!" Naiiyak iyak na comment ng acrobatic player na si Kikumaru. At tinangka niyang muling dekwatin ang ponta kay Ryoma. "Painom nga bunsoy!."

Ngunit sadyang mahigpit ang kapit ni Ryoma. Animo'y sawang naka lingkis sa biktima niya. Yung sawa yung kamay niya yung biktima... well ano pa ba? edi ang kawawang ponta. Hanep ka na Echizen!

"Senpai Eiji naman eh! Bakit ba ang kulit mo. Akin 'to bumili ka nga ng iyo." Naiinis na ang ating bida, pero cool parin siya. *fangirls sream* (efay: Oh ayan ah... baka sabihin niyo puro na lang si Fuji)

"Patikim lang isang inom lang ang damot mo! Nyaaahhh!"

"Hanggang ngayon ba naman? Naku naman kayong dalawa tama na yan." Concerned citizen parin si Oishi.

"Ano bang pinagaawayan niyo diyan?" biglang na-curious si data man. Nangurirat na.

"Yung ponta. Kanina pa nga silang dalawa diyan eh." Naiinip ang tono ni Taka. (**efay: **At ano naman kaya ang hinihintay mo Taka? Ang maglabas ng palakol si at Echizen at maglabas ng sibat si Eiji at magsisigaw silang dalawa ng BURNING!?** Taka:** Sort of... hehe **efay:** *shivers*)

"Nagtatalo? Sa ponta? Hmm kahit hindi ko na kailangang tingnan ang data ko, masasabi kong si Eiji ang naunang mangulit. Tama ba ko?" Confident si Inui sa statement niya.

"Oo, tama ka." Ang tugon ni Taka.

Inayos ni Inui ang kanyang salamin. Alam mo yung gesture ng mga nakasalamin na i-aadjust yung salamin sa pamamagitan ng bahagyang pagtulak ng kanilang salamin pataas gamit ang hintuturo? (Sana naimagine niyo kasi ang hirap idescribe ah!) Yun... ganon!

"Eh bakit hindi ka na lang bumili ng sarili mong ponta, para hindi ka na nahihirapan diyan sa pag-agaw kay Echizen ha? Eiji?" At ginawa ulit ni Inui yung gesture na inexplain ko kanina. Ang yabang!

"Sige na bunsoy... sige na!... sige na!... sige na!...nyaahh!"

"Ayoko nga!"

(**efay: ***evil laugh* Yes mga kaibigan napahiya po ang mayabang na si Inui! Hah! In your face!** Inui: **Kung ako sa'yo tatakbo na ko dahil pag naabutan kita ipapaligo ko sa'yo tong penal-tea! **efay:** wahhhh *runs wildly*)

'_Deadmahin daw ba ko!'_ Sa isip isip ni inui.

"mm.. Eiji..?" Tinawag niya ulit si Kikumaru na at this point ay super busy parin sa pag-agaw ng ponta kay Ryoma.

"Nyaaah!... painom!"

"Ayoko nga!"

"..Eiji!" At isa pa. *veins popping* Busy parin si Eiji.

"Bunsoy!"

"Senpai!"

"EIJI!!!" Sigaw ni Inui. (**efay:** Napikon na ata... Oi Inui easy lang!)

"Huh? Bakit Inui? May sinasabi ka ba?" Inosenteng inosente ang itsura ni Eiji.

"Ehem..." Nagpalamig muna ng konte. "Ang sabi ko bakit hindi ka na lang bumili kung gusto mo talaga ng ponta? (**efay: **Lets celebrate Inui sa wakas napansin ka din! **Inui:** Ok! Eto penal-tea CHEERS! **efay:** waaaahh ayoko yan *at naghabulan ulit*)

"Eh ayan kasing si Momo! Wala na tuloy akong pera." Iyak na naman si Mojari este si Eiji.

"Huh? Anong ako? Di naman madami yung kinain ko ah!" Defensive ang matakaw na to!

"Takaw kasi!... ffshhhh" Talaga yatang routine na nila Kaido at Momo na magside-comment sa isa't isa. At as usual ayon nose to nose na naman. (**efay:** Magkapalit kayo ng mukha! **Momo & Kaido: **Never!!)

"Ahh.. At bakit mo naman biglang gusto ng ponta? Eiji?" Parang reporter ang lolo mo! Naggagather ka na ba ng data Inui?

"Curious lang! Nyyah! Addict kasi si bunsoy dito, diba?!" Akalain mong sumagot agad si Eiji! Hindi nandead-ma.

"Sa bagay... at ngayong nabanggit mo nga yan... ayon sa data ko..." Nilabas ni Inui ang isang green na notebook. "...after every practice umiinom ng ponta si Ryoma, before each of his match umiinom din siya nito. And base sa mga nakasulat dito, I am 85 percent sure na 5 percent lang ang chance na may araw na hindi siya uminom ng ponta." Whew pang pulis ang pahayg mo Inui!

"Pati pala mga simpleng habits namin sinusulat mo din dyan sa notebook, Inui." Ang nai-comment ng genius na si Fuji my-love.

*Ting!* Biglang may umilaw na bulb sa ulo ng isang sushi chef.

"Base sa mga data mo Inui... bakit kaya mahilig sa ponta si Echizen? Yun din kasi yung reason ni Eiji kung bakit niya gusto inumin yung ponta ni Ryoma para matikman at malaman kung worth addicting nga talaga ang ponta." Naisip ni Takang itanong ang nasibing tanong.

"Ah..." sabi ni Inui. "Mmm siguro it has something to do with the contents of ponta..."

"Pareho kayo ng sagot ni Fuji." Medyo disappointed si Taka.

"... kaya lang halos kapareho lang din ng ibang juice or soda ang ponta. May water, fructose syrup, citric acid, preservatives at iba pang ingredients so mga 3 percent lang ang chance na may addicting content nga ang ponta kasi kung meron dapat lahat ng tao into ponta na diba?... so hindi rin siguro sa content." Tama bang kontrahin ang sariling sagot.

Nagbanggaan ang mala sushing kilay ni Taka. "..." Nagisip siya at sinabing "Oo nga noh?" Kala mo naman kay haba ng sasabihin.

Ginawa na naman ni Inui yung gesture na hirap na hirap akong i-descrribe. Satisfied si Inui. Ang totoo kasi niyan di niya rin alam kung bakit obsessed ang binatilyong laging naka-cap sa juice na topic ngayon. And since mukang nadala sa kanyang jaw-dropping explanation ang curious na si Taka, nakalusot siya. Ayos. Iibahin na dapat ni Inui ang topic para tuluyan ng makaget-away. Kaya lang...

Lumingon si Fuji kay Inui. "So tingin mo nga anong dahilan ni Ryoma kung bakit ang hilig niya sa ponta?"

Oops! Andiyan nga pala ang genius ng Seigaku. _'Badtrip!'_ Naisip ni Inui. Lusot na eh... "Well..." Nag-isip siya ng idudugtong. Sumulyap bahagya sa notebook. Ayaw niya din naman niyang mapahiya sa harap ng teammates niya. Naturingan pa namang data man tapos wala siyang logical, accurate at data-based answer. Nagsisimula ng pagpawisan ang kawawang Inui.

Lumawak bahagya ang ordinaryong ngiti ni Fuji ng makita niya ang nagaaccumulate na pawis sa ulo ni Inui. Hindi ko alam kung nakakabasa talaga ng isip ng tao ang genius na ito o talagang twisted lang talaga pag minsan ang utak niya. "Base sa sinabi mo, mukang ni-research mo na 'to, tama ba ko Inui? Kaya palagay ko meron ka ng logical, accurate at data-based answer kung bakit mahilig si Echizen sa ponta. Care to share Inui?"

Time out bigla ang sabong sa pagitan nina Momo at Kaido. Cease fire din sina Echizen at Eiji (But the two are still holding the cause of all this commotion). Lahat sila may hinihintay. Hinihintay ang isasagot ng nilalang na kumakain at tumatae na yata ng data at information ng kung sinu sino (**efay:** In short tsismoso. **Inui:** It's the art of data collecting.** efay: **wateber!) at kung anu ano. Oo, nakuha nga ni Fuji ang atensyon ng lahat.

Napansin ni Inui ang sudden change. _'Uh..oh'_ Lahat sila nakatingin sa kanya.

Lalong nadadagan ng ilang pulgada ang malaking ngiting naka-plaster sa muka ni Fuji. "Hinihintay naming lahat ang sagot mo Inui Sadaharu."

Napatingin si Inui kay Fuji. Nakita niya ang slight glint of evil kay Fuji. Tinitigan niya ito ng ano-na-namang-binabalak-mo?! na titig.

Kitang kita ang amazement kay Fuji. _'Nageenjoy ako.'_ Sadista talaga.

Wala na siyang kawala. Nag-isip ulit si Inui. _'Amponta naman kasi eh! Ba't ba kasi ko napasok dito. Naghahanap lang naman kasi ako ng idadagdag na ingre— teka!' _Naalala ni Inui ang isang tanong na hindi nasagot. (Scroll up kung gusto niyo ding maalala.) "Alam ko na!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**efay:** thats it! Ano? Ok ba? Review po.

**Inui:** 60 percent lang ang probability na magrereview ang mga readers mo.

**efay:** di nga? Bat naman ganon! Dahil ba sa ang tagal ko nawala? Oh noooo! Alam kong mali si Inui! Kaya PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Ang Kinahinatnan

**Note:**Sorry po sa lahat ng naghihitay ng kasunod na chapter. well eto na po un.. chapter VI na last chapter na din po ito, sana magustuhan niyo.

**Disclaimer: **Di akin ang Prince of Tennis! Kung sakin yun, edi sana ay character dun na efay ang pangalan at makakatuluyan ni FUJI

**Kapitulo 6: **Ang kinahinatnan

* * *

Kung may laser vision lang siguro ang bawat miyembro ng seigaku tennis club, kanina pa abo si Inui sa sobrang pagkakakititig nila sa nasabing dataman. All eyes on Inui. Lahat hinihintay ang sasabihin niya.

"Alam mo na ang alin Inui?nyaah!"

"Oo nga! Sabihin mo na Inui – senpai! Pabitin ka naman eh."

"fshhh…"

"Alam ko na…" Aakalain mong clown si Inui na magmamagic sa harap ng mga paslit na regulars. "…kung anong kulang sa Special Deluxe Penaltea!"

Gumalabog ng bumagsak ang mga players sa sahig. Anime style.

"Kaylangan ko ng makahanap at makahuli non!" Dala ang kanyang precious lason, na itago natin sa pangalang Special Deluxe Penal-tea, sumibat na ang nakakakilabot na nilalang na ito.

Nang makabalik sa kanilang mga sarili at mapagtantong maigi ang sinabi ni Inui.

Tumigil muli ang oras.

Dilat na dilat na si Fuji.

Kalahati sa fan girls ang inatake sa puso.

Nagdrop ang laway sa jaw ni Taka.

Tumaas lahat ng balahibo isama mo na din yung dalawang bangs ni Oishi.

Kinilabutan pati internal organs ni Kaido.

Nasuka na si Momo.

Naghi-hysterical na si Eiji.

Gamais na ang pumapatak na pawis kay Echizen.

Everybody gulped.

"…kaylangang MAHULI?"

* * *

"Hindi po tayo dapat magpabaya." Malamig ang tinig ng binata. "Sige po Ryuzaki-sensei salamat at paalam po. " (**efay:** Lam mo Tezuka, kung bampira ko, hinding hindi kita kakagatin.** Tezuka:** hn. *raised an eyebrow* **efay: **kasi siguradong ngangawa ako sa pagkangilo! Ang cold mo eh! **Tezuka:** 30 laps around the court!)

Naglalakad siya habang suot suot ang walang kaemo-emosyon niyang mukha. Mga ilang room at babaeng kinikilig din ang nadaanan niya bago makapunta sa tennis court, only to find out na wala doon ang mga teammates niyang supposed to be eh nagpapractice. "Nasaan…" Tinitigan ni Tezuka ang relo niya. 4:30pm. "Kanina pa tapos ang break, bakit…" hindi na niya tinapos ang tanong. Lumingon lingon siya sa paligid para hanapin ang mga regulars at para siguraduhing walang nakakita sakanya na nagsasalita mag-isa. Ja he naman kung meron. Thankfully walang nakakita sakanya (**efay:** meron namang mga nakabasa. *evil laugh* **fan girls**: *glare*) He sighed. _'5 minutes. Pag wala parin hahanapin ko na'_ Nagsimula na siyang magbilang, hindi ng 5 minutes na taning kundi kung ilang laps ang ipapatakbo niya sa mga pasaway niyang teammates. Huwag mo na kong tanungin kung avid fan ba ng marathon si Tezuka dahil bukod sa hindi ko alam, makakatikim lang tayo ng forced exercise pag nadinig niya tayo.

* * *

Everybody gulped.

"…kaylangang MAHULI?"

Sabay sabay ba sigaw ng seigaku players.

"Ibig sabihin…" sabi ni Taka.

"…buhay…" dugtong ni Momo.

"…yung idadagdag…fshhh"

"…ni Inui! Nyaah!" tinapos ni Eiji ang dugtungan.

"Ayos lang kaya yon? Di kaya nakakasama sa kalusugan yun?" worried na si Kaido…joke lang… si Oishi pala.

Nakapikit na siya ulit at umandar na naman ang pagkatwisted ng utak niya. "I wonder kung anong magiging lasa"

"Fuji!" sweatdrop ang lahat

"Bakit? Curious lang din naman ako gaya ni Eiji." (**efay:** oo nga! E sa gusto na niya mamatay e… paki niyo? **fan girls:** nooooh!) "anong masama dun?" Wala nga namang basagan ng trip.

"At least yung ponta juice, yung penaltea… lason!" Napalunok tuloy si Taka.

"Bumabaliktad sikmura ko…Pai – nyaah!" Bago pa man nasabi ni Eiji ang 'painom' eh nainom na ngang tuluyan ni Ryoma yung pontang kanina pa nila pinag-aawayan. Lumayo si Ryoma kay Eiji na ngayon ay pilit paring inaabot ang nasabing juice. "Madaya ka! Pahinge! Konte lang!"

"Ako din Ryoma painom!" at makikisali pa talaga si Momo.

"fshhh… mahiya ka nga Momoshiro!"

"At bakit bibura? Anong problema mo? Gusto mo ng away?"

Wala ng nagawa ang nanay kundi umiling na lang. "Ayan na naman sila." Sabay salpak ng palad sa noo na naghawi sa dalawang bangs niya.

* * *

Tumayo na siya pagkatapos makitang 4:35pm na. Nagsimula na siyang maglakad. Di nagtagal nakadinig siya ng mga boses sa di kalayuan. Mga boses na talaga namang pamilyar. Mga boses na nagpasimula ng contest na paunahan ng mga veins sa ulo niya.

* * *

"Painom na bunsoy!" Hindi parin tinatantanan ni Eiji ang ponta kahit nasa mukha na niya ang kanang kamay ni Ryoma na uminom agad ng ponta dahil bumabalik sa dila niya ang lasa ng unang beses siyang mabiktima ng penaltea juice. (**efay: **ang haba pala ng sentence na to) "Ayoko…*lunok*…nga…*lunok*…senpai!" At di nagtagal ay naubos niya na nga ang dahilan ng lahat. Hasler na talaga sa pagtoma ng ponta.

"BUNSOY! Bakit mo inubos! NYAAAAAHHHH" umalingawngaw ang boses ni Eiji. "di ko pa natitikman! Madaya ka talaga!" Inalog-alog ni Eiji si Ryoma, pero deadma lang ang ating bida.

"Oy Eiji! Tama na yan! Bitawan mo si Echizen." Sinubukang paghiwalayin ni Kaido ang dalawa… (**efay:** … haha hindi talaga bagay kay Kaido maging mabaet! **Kaido:** at anong ibig mong sabihin ah? **efay:** wele nemen! *grin*) haha si Oishi pala dapat yan.

* * *

"NYAAAAAHHHH" Nakadinig siya ng isang sigaw. _'Eiji' _Tama ang kanyang hinala. At nag-uunahan na sa paglabas ang sangkaterbang veins sa ulo ni Tezuka. (**efay:** ano kayang prize sa mauunang vein. hihi)

* * *

Ting! May biglang naalala ang ating genius na si Fuji… isang bagay na talaga namang mas nakakabahala pa sa penaltea juice ni Inui. Pinagmasdan niya ang mga wrists ng kasamahan. Napansin ito ni Taka, "Bakit Fuji? Anong problema?"

"Anong oras na kaya?"

* * *

Unti unti na niyang nakikita ang mga pasaway na seigaku players ang kaso di nila siya napapansin dahil busy sila sa well… _'Talaga nga naman oo! Mga nagpapabaya!' _Mas dumami pa ang veins. Tezuka found himself na nakatayo sa likod ng nagsasabong na Momo at Kaido, naglulumpasay na Eiji na kinakalma ni Oishi, nakasmirk na Echizen at naguusap na Taka at Fuji.

* * *

"Anong oras na kaya?" Halatang nagaalala si Fuji sa tanong niya.

"di ko alam eh." Ang sagot ni Taka sabay lingon kay Fuji. Nanlaki ang mga mata ng sushi chef kasabay ng pagtaas ng lahat ng balahibo niya nang makitang may bampira sa likod nila…(**Tezuka:** ehem) este nang makita kung sinong nasa likod nila.

"…baka kasi andun na si Tezuka. Pag nakita nun na di tayo nagpapractice at sakaling makita niya pang andito lang tayo…" At hindi nga napansin ni Fuji (**efay:** eh pano naman kasi nakapikit lagi. **Fuji:** gusto mo bang dumilat ako efay? **efay:** WAG NA LANG! ) na naninigas na sa takot si Taka ng makita ang bampira.

Nakatayo lang siya dun. His foot tapping impatiently while his arms are folded in front of him, at wala ng space para sa ibang mga veins na gusto pang sumingit sa ulo niya nang makita siya ni Taka.

"…at sakaling makita niya pang andito lang tayo… lagot na naman tayo dahil sigurado akong sasabihin nanaman nun na – "

"500 LAPS AROUND THE COURT!"

"Uh..Oh"

* * *

END

**efay: **ayan, finally natapos ko din! haha... ok po ba ang ending?..please leave your review! (sana may magbasa pa neto)

**ryoma: **wala ng magbabasa niyan...

**efay: **manahimik ka nga ryoma! eto ponta.. shooo!

**eiji:** oi! oi efay! sakin mo na lang bigay yan! wag na kay bunsoy!

**efay: **eh sorry eiji.. nakuha na ni echizen..

**momo: **an tagal mo nawala.. wala ng nag-aabang jan..

**efay:** magtigil ka nga momong matakaw! kumaen ka na lang!

**kaidoh:** fssshh! tamad mo kasi!

**efay: **nako! buti sana kung may net kami deba? eh once in a blue moon lang ako makapagnet!

**taka:** kawawa ka naman palang bata ka.. tsk tsk

**efay:** kaya nga eh!.. huhu.. inabot na tuloy ng 2011 tong story na to.

**inui:** inabot na ng February 14, 2011 to be exact..

**efay:** oo nga eh.. saktong valentines day pa.

**oishi:** nakoo napuyat ka tuloy efay.. panu na date mo mamya?

**efay:** WALA AKONG DATE DAHIL WALA AKONG KADATE!

**fuji:** gusto mo ako na lang kadate mo?

**fan girls:** hoy efay! echuserang frog ka! hindi yan sasabihin ni fuji!

**efay:** sorry na lang kau fan girls.. pero story ko to! OH SURE PAPA FUJI! *faints happily*

**tezuka:** abat talagang hindi pa kayo tumatakbo? Gusto niyo atang gawin kong 1000 laps!

**seigaku players: **TATAKBO na po!

**efay(ng magkamalay): **ayan po ang cast ng story ko.. tnx kina Ryoma, Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh, Taka, Oishi, Inui, Fuji, Tezuka at sa mga fan girls.

**ryuzaki-sensei:** ako pa, nakalimutan mo! please review niyo po ang story ng batang to!


End file.
